Back For Good
by Object Of The Twin's Affection
Summary: Sequel to "I Never Had A Dream Come True". Songfic to "Back For Good" by Take That. Corny and un-realistic, but hey, this is Fanfiction Land! I will Try to get the next part of gwynedd's den soon!


Sequel to "I never Had A Dream Come True" Enjoy. (It's bad!)  
  
  
  
Harry sat beside Hermione, twirling his fork in his fingers and barely listening. He was looking at Ginny, across the table from him, who was deep in conversation with Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Don't you think, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Huh? What, oh, yeah."  
  
Ron laughed. "Earth to Harry..."  
  
"Sorry. I was thinking." He peered at his watch. "Gotta go. See you guys later."  
  
"Bye." His friends said as he stood.  
  
He left them to finish their lunch and walked down Diagon Alley, different thoughts running through his head.  
  
Somehow, he had managed to fool everyone but himself.  
  
*I guess now it's time for me to give up*  
*I feel it's time*  
  
He entered his flat and collapsed onto the couch.  
  
Damn, sitting through those lunches was always hard. They all tried to meet at least once a week, and most of the time she was there.  
  
He never managed to speak to her. Or at least anything that wasn't idle chat. How could he?  
  
She was a constant reminder of the biggest mistake he ever made.  
  
He used to have dozens of framed pictures all over his apartment, but he had to take half of them down. Because she was in them, and her face was too painful a memory. But he had kept one of her. The sun was shining on her hair, making her eyes sparkle. She looked angelic, smiling back at him.  
  
*Got a picture of you beside me*  
*Got your lipstick mark still on your coffee cup*  
  
He had never really told anyone why he had broke up with her. Not even Ron and Hermione. But Lord knows they had tried to get it out of him.   
  
  
***"This is not working. I, uh, have to break up with you."  
  
"Wha... Harry, why?"  
  
"I'm sorry."***  
  
How lame. I, uh, have to break up with you.  
  
He didn't have to. But he was scared. Scared that someone could love him, willing to give themselves to him, like she did.  
  
That was what he wanted.  
  
But he didn't know what it looked like at the time.  
  
*Got a fist of pure emotion*  
*Got a head of shattered dreams*  
  
So, he had left her high and dry.  
  
And he was miserable.  
  
She probably was too.  
  
And after that, he couldn't talk to her. He felt awful. But most of all, he was embarrassed.  
  
He gave her up for nothing.  
  
Eventually, he convinced himself it was for the best, and he was happy again.  
  
Except when she was around.  
  
He avoided her, because he knew she was miserable, and it was his fault.  
  
So after leaving Hogwarts, he went away. He traveled around the world. He still kept in touch with Hermione and Ron.  
  
But Ginny's many letters, he never opened.  
  
He didn't have the guts.  
  
He was afraid of what they would say. Afraid that she would be begging him to come back, or even worse. Afraid that she was mad, afraid that she hated him.  
  
He deserved it.  
  
But eventually, he came home, settled down. He was tired of all the girls abroad, and came home, to familiarity.  
  
He dated lots of people here, but eventually he stopped, growing tired of it.  
  
Because out of all of them, he never felt what he did with Ginny.  
  
*Gotta leave it, gotta leave it all behind now*  
  
He looked at the calendar, and remembered.  
  
Their anniversary. The day he broke Ginny Weasley's heart.  
  
The day he made the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
He sat in silence, not able to tear his eyes away from her picture. Just like he couldn't tear his eyes from her at lunch.  
  
He got up, and grabbed his leather jacket, and invisibility cloak.  
  
He was about to do something he should have done a longtime ago.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
He walked the long winding driveway up to Liathchorcra Estate (pronounced leah-core-cra). In the summer, she used to help the owner, who was a very old wizard, with his gardening. Since he had no other family, he left it to her in his will. Ginny had tried to convince her parents to move into the gigantic manor, but they refused, so she kept it clean, visiting it every once and a while, until she could move in. He had helped her name it. The name meant lilac in Gaelic.  
  
He walked in secrecy, the invisibility cloak covering him completely. He didn't know why he needed it, but it felt safer to him.  
  
He reached the doorstep and pulled off the cloak.  
  
***driiiiing***   
  
He rang the doorbell, and the familiar bell sound reached his ears.  
  
He heard muffled, slow footsteps and froze. Panicking, he put back on the invisibility cloak.  
  
Ginny opened the door. "Hello?" She looked around, puzzled. "Who's there?" When no one answered, she went back inside, but Harry slipped in before she could close the door.  
  
Ginny climbed the huge staircase, and walked into her private den.  
  
'What a pity' Harry thought, 'that she lives in the this huge mansion alone.'  
  
He had done that to her.  
  
He watched as she sat down in her favorite chair, a big, plush, velour one. She pulled out a leather bound book.  
  
Harry recognized it immediately. He had given it to her. It seemed so long ago. He couldn't believe she still had that diary.  
  
He walked slowly, as to make no noise, and stopped behind her, as she began to write.  
  
He went to lean over and read, but hesitated. It wasn't really fair to her. He caught a few words, then forced himself to stop reading.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
This is it. Today, is the day, the day Harry broke up with me. I guess it's kinda pathetic, that I still think about him all the time...  
  
He couldn't read it anymore.  
  
He sat in one of the wooden chairs, across from her, just watching.  
  
She wore only her long, silk nightgown. Her long, straight red hair cascaded down her back, shining in the candlelight. She wore no make-up, but it didn't matter. She was beautiful, even with the obvious expression of sadness framing her face.  
  
He watched as she pulled out a worn photograph. He recognized that immediately as well. It was of them both, when they were in Hogsmede, in his seventh year.  
  
A single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
That's when it hit him. He felt ashamed. Never mind regret, but he had hurt Ginny. Bad. He knew. But he remembered now, she hadn't dated since him, didn't go out unless it was with Hermione. And he remembered Hermione telling him how miserable she was, never directly blaming him, but trying to make him see what he had done.  
  
And now he saw it. He saw it all in that one teardrop.  
  
Ginny could have any man, but she hadn't.  
  
She wanted Harry. And Harry rejected her.  
  
And that one tear drove a spike through his heart.  
  
It was all his fault.  
  
She began to cry now, painful sobs ringing out through the otherwise silent manor. She dropped the diary and quill, and Harry noticed the tearstained pages.  
  
This had been a bad idea. He thought he could make it right. But he couldn't. Just seeing her like that, sobbing for him... but he couldn't. She probably hated him.  
  
He wanted nothing but to say sorry.  
  
But he didn't deserve forgiveness.   
  
*Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it*  
*I just want you back for good*  
*Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it*  
*You'll be right and understood*  
  
He stood, desperate to get out of there. But in his haste, he knocked over the chair.  
  
Shit. He was screwed now.  
  
"Hello?" Ginny called, sniffling. "Who's there?!"  
  
She pulled out her wand.  
  
Harry stood very still, hoping his jagged breathing wouldn't give him away.  
  
"Who the hell is there?!" Ginny yelled, wiping tears off her blotchy face.  
  
Harry held his breath as Ginny walked over and righted the chair. She was a mere to inches from him, and he willed her not to move closer.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath. "Okay Ginny" she said aloud. "You're just upset, and you were angry, and you knocked over the chair... like when you were little. It's okay..."  
  
She sighed and collapsed on the nearby couch. She pulled her knees up to her chin, and stared ahead, into empty space.  
  
"Or maybe you're just going insane."  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't discovered. He turned and made for the stairs. He had seen enough.  
  
*Unaware but underlined I figured out the story*  
*It wasn't good*  
  
For a while he thought he could make it better.   
  
But he had done too much damage.  
  
He could only make it worst.  
  
*But in the corner of my mind I celebrated glory*  
*But that was not to be*  
  
He looked back at her before descending the stairs. Still she stared ahead, fresh tears falling.  
  
He had only gone down five steps when his foot caught on the hem.  
  
He sailed through the air.  
  
He last thought, before he landed headfirst on the marble below, was  
  
"Busted..."  
  
Ginny heard the crash.  
  
"Okay, I didn't imagine that!"  
  
She ran out of the room and to the top of the stairs.  
  
She shrieked.  
  
The invisibility cloak lay on the steps, and on the marble floor above, lay Harry, a pool of blood appearing under his head.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
She ran down the stairs, taking them three at a time. She reached the bottom.   
  
Harry's leg was caught under him, obviously broken.   
  
Then there was the issue of the growing puddle of blood under his head.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Okay, Ginny, think." She took out her wand.  
  
She pulled Harry's leg out from under him.  
  
"Ferula!" She bandaged it up.  
  
Conjuring a towel, she wiped the blood away form his head. There was a huge gash, very deep.  
  
"Accio telephone!" She yelled. The telephone came flying towards her.  
  
She dialed the wizard emergency number. (Hey, maybe they decide phones are a good invention in the future, I don't know.)  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Help me, please. He fell, he fell down my stairs..."  
  
"Calm down, dear, where are you?"  
  
"Liathchorcra Estate. He fell, from the top of my stairs... to the marble floor... I think he landed on his head... Please, help. He's bleeding..."  
  
"Listen to me carefully. Use a spell to stop the blood."  
  
"What one?"  
  
"Blema veriti."  
  
Ginny did so, and the bleeding stopped.  
  
"Now seal the wound, with a sealing spell."  
  
Ginny did so.  
  
"Are there anymore injuries, my dear?"  
  
"His leg's broken, but I bandaged it."  
  
"Good job. Now, you don't have to take him to St. Mungo's yet. Wizards heal faster than muggles. Lay him down, see if he wakes soon. If he does, give him a potion for the pain. If he doesn't, take him to the hospital. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay, thank you..."  
  
She hung up on the woman, and levitated Harry up to her bedroom. She bandaged his head, and lay him on the bed.  
  
She lay down beside him, and sighed.  
  
Why was Harry in the manor? What was he looking for? He had obviously seen her crying.  
  
Why was he coming back now?  
  
Did he want her back?  
  
No, impossible. He didn't want her back then. He was free, travelling around the world. He seemed perfectly happy without her.  
  
Why would he want her now?  
  
*In the twist of separation you excelled at being free*  
*Can't you find a little room inside for me*  
  
Ginny fell into a fitful sleep. In her nightmares, Harry was laughing at her. Saying she was pathetic, it was a long time ago, she should forget. Then he laughed when she thought he wanted her back.  
  
And when he laughed, when he threw his head back and laughed, his eyes were no longer green.  
  
They were red.  
  
She awoke screaming.  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
Oh my god... where did Harry go?  
  
She got up. He couldn't have gotten far. He was hurt, badly.  
  
She immediately found him. He was sitting on the floor, staring ahead. He bandaged leg out in front of him.  
  
"Harry?" She said cautiously.  
  
He ignored her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
He finally answered. "I fell down a flight of marble steps, of course I'm not alright."  
  
"Do you want anything?"  
  
"Painkiller" he said, without looking at her.  
  
She left and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water. They usually worked better than a potion, though maybe not as fast. And besides, she didn't have time to brew a potion.  
  
She handed them to him and watched as he swallowed five Tylenol, in silence.  
  
It wasn't until then that she saw the tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"I know. You want to know why I was here."  
  
"I, uh, are you okay?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Why? Why are you here? Why were you spying on me?"  
  
"I- you know what, this is ridiculous. I shouldn't have stayed this long." He pulled out his wand. "I'm going."  
  
"No, wait!" She grabbed the wand out of his hand, so he couldn't apparate. She hadn't had the apparition guards installed yet.  
  
"I need to know," she said; "why were you in my house, Harry."  
  
He bowed his head.  
  
"Harry answer me."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Harry, please..."  
  
He couldn't take that pleading tone in her voice, and though he didn't look at her, could see the expression on her face in his mind.  
  
"I, uh, came to talk to you, and then I got scared. I put the invisibility cloak on, and I came in. I was watching you, and then you started crying and I had to leave, and then I fell-"  
  
"Why Harry? What did you have to say to me?"  
  
"I, uh..."  
  
"Harry, tell me..."  
  
He remained silent.  
  
"Dammit, Harry! Tell me!"  
  
Her eyes flashed in anger.  
  
"Ginny- I- breaking up with you was the stupidest thing I ever did."  
  
*Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it*  
*I just want you back for good*  
*Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it*  
*You'll be right and understood*  
  
Ginny stared at him.  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
Harry looked up at her, green eyes pleading.  
  
She looked as if she would cry.  
  
"Oh my God, Harry!" She yelled. "Look what you did to me! How many days Harry, did I sit, wondering why?! How many lunches did I sit through, while you totally ignored me?! How many of my letters did you not read, or at least not bother to reply?! Harry, you come crawling back her, expecting me to forget! Forget, that you left me, without reason?! Knowing full well that you would hurt me!"  
  
"That's just it!" He cried, tears streaming down his face. "I didn't know. And I saw you crying, and I knew. You could never forgive me. I screwed up, Ginny! And then I saw you crying, and I was ashamed! Why do you think I tried to get out of here so fast! Look, I went and broke my leg, and I cracked my head open! Because I was ashamed. Not regretful, not sad, ashamed. Because I hurt you. I don't deserve your forgiveness, Ginny! I don't deserve it. And I went to leave because I knew you never could forgive me. You're beautiful, Ginny. You could have any man... but instead, you stay inside and think about someone who hurt you, in the worst possible way. I am not worth that..."  
  
He went to stand up, but winced in pain.  
  
"But that's just it..." she said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It doesn't matter how much you hurt me, or how I hate you... I can't say no... because... Harry, you hurt me. You ruined my life. But you also used to make my day. I was in love with you. I am in love with you. And it doesn't matter... I will welcome you with open arms! Because I can't live without you... I was no good alone Harry! I was falling apart... You know that."  
  
"Gin! Look what I did to you! I don't deserve-"  
  
"Shut up Harry."  
  
She knelt down and kissed him, her hand clasped in his.  
  
"Don't ever do that to me again."  
  
*And we'll be together, this time is forever*  
*We'll be fighting and forever we will be*  
  
Harry returned the kiss, and that familiar warmth flowed through him.  
  
"Ginny..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My head..."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
She wiped the tears from her face, and his.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I fell down a flight of marble steps. But now I'm alright." He sighed. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"I know."  
  
She leaned up against him, careful not to hurt him.  
  
*So complete in our love*  
*We will never be uncovered again*  
  
"Gin?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can we get up off the floor? It's kind of uncomfortable."  
  
She laughed. "Yeah."  
  
She helped up onto the bed and cuddled up next to him. They lay in silence for a long while, and Harry digest what had happened. He thought Ginny had fallen asleep, until she spoke.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Was Hermione right?"  
  
"Hermione's usually right, but it depends on what you're talking about."  
  
"She said you were afraid of me."  
  
He paused, choosing his words carefully. "I guess I was scared of you. You didn't care that I was famous, or anything. You just wanted to love me. No strings attached. And that's what I wanted. But I just didn't know it at the time."  
  
"You know, I used to wish you'd come back to me, but I never wished for you fall down my stairs..."  
  
"Is that enough punishment for me then?"  
  
"Plenty..."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Ron! Shut your bloody owl up!"  
  
"I can't! He won't give me the fuckin' letter!"  
  
Hermione took out her wand. "You've been chasing it around for a half and hour! Pig, give him the letter or I'll petrify you!"  
  
Pig, who was pretty well versed in Hermione's threats, dropped the letter and flew into his cage, quietly.  
  
She picked up the letter.  
  
"It's from Harry."  
  
Ron, Herm,  
  
Meet me for lunch today, 12:30, at the Italian restaurant in Tanara Alley.  
  
~Harry :)  
  
  
"It must be something good, he put a happy face at the end."  
  
"Or maybe he just forgot to tell us something yesterday. I mean, he was a little spaced out."  
  
"Spaced out Ron? You are so stupid. Do you know why he was spaced out?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Oh come on Ron, I can't believe even you failed to notice, let alone Ginny."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He was staring at Ginny the whole time..."  
  
"He was? I didn't notice... Probably because I was staring at you the whole time..."  
  
She giggled. "Oh really..."  
  
"Yes really..." he pulled her into a kiss and they fell onto the couch.  
  
"Come on," Hermione said, coming up for air. "Let's go, we've only got a half an hour to get to Tanara Alley, since your stupid owl took so long to give us the bloody letter."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Ron and Hermione walked along Tanara Alley, arm in arm. The alley was beautiful, and all the little restaurants and villas made Hermione feel as if she was in France.  
  
As they neared the Italian restaurant, Hermione stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ron, look over there. Tell me what you see."  
  
"Well, I see Harry and a woma- Oh my God..."  
  
Harry was sitting on the patio, at one of the small tables they liked to sit at. A slender woman was sitting in his lap, and they were locking lips. The woman's long, red cascading hair was unmistakable.  
  
"Ginny..."  
  
They began laughing and couldn't stop.  
  
Finally as they approached, Harry and Ginny came up for air.  
  
Hermione pretended as if nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
"Hi Ginny, Harry."  
  
Ron spotted Harry's injured leg and the bandage on his head.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Ginny answered for him. "He was spying on my in my house, and then going down the big marble staircase, he tripped on the invisibility cloak and went flying."  
  
Hermione and Ron winced.  
  
"I won't ask what you were doing at her house Harry," Hermione said, "because, frankly, I don't want to know. Are you okay?"  
  
Ron laughed. "He looks fine to me Herm..."  
  
Hermione caught a glint on Ginny's finger.  
  
"You're kidding me..."  
  
"Nope." She put out her hand and showed off the ring.  
  
"Harry, what took you so long?"  
  
"Let's just say, it took me nearly getting killed..."  
  
She laughed. "Which time are you talking about? There haven't been any death threats lately..."  
  
"I meant falling down the stairs. Those things are dangerous. Solid marble."  
  
"It's just because you're such a klutz." Ron said, sitting down, and pulling Herm down with him.  
  
Harry couldn't think of a comeback for that one.  
  
"How long has this been going around behind our backs?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "No wonder you were staring a Ginny all through lunch yesterday."  
  
"You were staring at me all through lunch yesterday?" Ginny said, looking questionably at Harry.  
  
"Well, er- yeah."  
  
"Am I the only one who sees these things?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes." The others answered in unison.  
  
"But actually... it hasn't been going on behind your back." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah" said Harry. "Just since last night."  
  
"Yeah right. You guys just decided to get married last night?"  
  
"Um- yeah?"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other, than finally shrugged.  
  
"You guys were always weird... I don't care, as long as I'm part of the wedding."  
  
"So I guess you're moving into Liathchorcra, Harry."  
  
"No, I'm going to move Ginny into my flat... of course I'm moving into Liathchorcra."  
  
"Yeah, that place is just way too big for one person." Ginny said.  
  
"Gin, it's way too big for twenty people," Hermione said. "It's that big."  
  
"Why don't you guys move in, then. There are about a million bedrooms, you only need tw- one. Save you paying rent."  
  
"Yeah... but I think I'd get lost." Ron said.  
  
"I seriously haven't been in every room." Ginny said.  
  
Harry laughed. "So we're all moving in. But I think we need to change the name."  
  
"What's wrong with Liathchorcra?"  
  
"Lilac just doesn't seem right. How about Carraigeach Bothar?"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Rocky road."  
  
"Umm... how 'bout something in English?" Ginny said.  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Whatever you say..." Harry said, giving her a kiss.  
  
"Damn straight..." she whispered back.   
  
*Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it*  
*I just want you back for good*  
*Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it*  
*You'll be right and understood*  
  
  
  
Wasn't that horrible, and very unrealistic!!!! Sorry, the part where Ginny was healing him was the worst part. But it wasn't that bad...  
  
Pleez review! Thank you!  
  
I'll keep it short!  
  
~Danie  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
